1. Field
This disclosure relates to generating new entities for placement within, for example, a knowledge graph.
2. Information
A knowledge graph, in this context, comprises a representation to show relationships among various entities, such as a tree, network or acyclic graph representation, in the form of physical signals and/or states, such as digital signals and/or states. For example, entities of a knowledge graph may be organized into nodes and may be associated via links (also referred to as edges). Nodes, for example, may comprise distinct objects, such as, for example, movie titles, personalities, events, places, abstract ideas, and so forth. A knowledge graph may, thus, also comprise links between and/or among nodes to illustrate, for example, relationships among entities. Thus, in one possible example, a node of a knowledge graph may comprise an entity representing a movie title (e.g., “Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone”) along with links to writers, directors, producers, lead actors/actresses, and so forth, that may be associated with a movie title. Movie titles, for example, may further include links to additional movie titles (e.g., “Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets”), which may link to additional groups of related entities. Accordingly, a knowledge graph may enable a user, for example, to understand and/or better understand a topic by linking entities related to a topic in context with other entities.
However, discovering new entities for placement into a knowledge graph, and/or extension of a knowledge graph, may be more challenging. For example, if a new movie is released to the public, one or more human editors may painstakingly modify existing knowledge graphs to introduce an entity representing the new movie, as well as create entities, for example, which may correspond with a movie's cast, directors, producers, and others who may be linked with the new movie in the graph, for example. A human editor may be additionally tasked with forming contextual relationships among newly introduced entities and/or pre-existing entities so that knowledge graphs may embody up-to-date graphical representations of topics, for example. Knowledge graphs that are not updated may fall short of meeting user's expectations that knowledge graphs be more current, for example.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity and/or for clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.